Watched
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Summary: Spring break for the students that attend school in Domino City and this spring break, Miranda and her friends are going to be camping with her aunt and uncle at Camp Croft.


**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. I can't believe that you all really adored The Best Gift Of All. Though, will Yami and Yama always have Cleo and Neferah mixed up, assuming one is the other? Probably, since Cleo and Neferah are twin sisters. Anyways, this is my second Yu-Gi-Oh story that I'm doing with CptTails, who I love oh so much. This story happens before The Best Gift Of All. Sorry if I have them out of order but, this idea came later on. This one is going to be like the camping trip that I took with my aunt and family on Labor Day Weekend to Camp Croft except it's going to be in Yu-Gi-Oh style. Hope you guys like this.**

This starts with Miranda's point of view.

~Miranda's POV~

April is the best month to look forward to in Domino City. Work has already began to die down. Our teachers have began to get lazy. Though, today, it was a very special day. Why? Because it's the last day before Spring break.

I was really looking forward to going to Mrs. Robinson's classroom. The reason why is because I was so excited about the Spring break party. Everyone brung something to eat, drink and play games. I was totally in the Spring break mood. I was wearing a pretty pink dress that went past my knees, white stockings underneath and my pink dress shoes. My hair was in a ponytail and I added a pink bow, to add the cute factor to it.

Yugi arrived in the classroom. He looked a bit tired and down, but brightened up as soon as he saw Miranda.

He walked over to her.

I was looking at her Egyptian tin when Yugi came over.

My millennium ball began to glow and Yama came out, in translucent form.

I then looked up at Yugi.

"Hi, Yugi." I said.

Yugi smiled.

"Hi Miranda." He said, "Boy, am I glad to see you."

Yami appeared translucent, and stood next to Yama, leaning against the wall.

"So, tell me. What's a fine Egyptian Queen like yourself doing in a place like this?" He asked.

I began to giggle.

"Yugi, you look nice as always." I said.

Yama looked at Yami.

"Hey. I was so bored inside the millennium ball and I was anxiously waiting for you." Yama said.

Yugi sat next to Miranda.

"Thanks. You're looking especially beautiful today." He said.

"Ah." Yami said. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but Yugi and I were stuck professional studies of wasting time, otherwise known as Social Studies 2."

"Thanks for noticing, Yugi. Yama picked this out for me." I said, smiling and blushing.

"I like it." Yugi said, beginning to hold my hand. "She has excellent taste, just like you."

I was very grateful for Yama. She is like the Pharaoh Queen mother that I have never had. She was very compassionate and kind. She knew of when I needed help or if I needed comfort. I'm glad that destiny brung Yami and Yugi together and me and Yama together.

I then looked over at my Egyptian tin that had all of my Duel Monster cards in it.

"Anything new?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. You remember Mrs. Hunter, don't you?" I asked.

"Of course I do." Yugi said.

I remembered Mrs. Hunter. She was a very good 6th grade history teacher. She was so energetic and high spirited that everyday, our history lessons would consider a whole lot of fun. She was an Egyptian fanatic. She would tell us all about the history of Egypt. Though, when she moved here to Domino High, she was still the same person. She found out about our spirits (Yami and Yama) and even though I never asked her, she had an Egyptian past. She was an Egyptian scribe to Atem and Atarya. I also remembered when she gave me the millennium lasso. She was a very generous person and a true friend to Yugi and I.

"Well, she gave me this Egyptian tin to put all of my Duel Monster cards in." I said, looking at the gold tin that had Egyptian inscriptions all over it and it also had the Eye of Udjat on it.

"It looks nice." Yugi said. "How recently?"

"What do you mean, Yugi?" I asked, rather confused.

"When did Mrs. Hunter give it to you?" Yugi asked.

"Monday." I said, beginning to reminisce.

Yugi smiled and listened.

Yama began to look around.

Yami looked at her.

"Come back here, baby." Yama said.

"Dear?" Yami said, concerned.

Yama was a few months pregnant.

"Where's my baby?" Yama said, thinking that the baby that was in her belly was already out and crawling around.

"The same place she's been for the past month." Yami said. "Growing inside your womb."

He gently places his hand on her belly.

Though she looked normal for now, Yami knew that she was carrying the heir to the throne, and their child.

I looked at Yugi.

"Is Yama okay?" I asked him, confused.

Yugi looked back at Yama, then at me.

"I think so." Yugi said, hoping.

Yama looked at Yami.

"Did we already tell Yugi and Miranda about our baby?" Yama asked.

"Yes." Yami said. "Miranda is currently carrying her too."

Yugi held my hand.

I began to smile at Yugi.

Yugi smiled back at me.

"Excited for the weekend ?" He asked.

"Yes. I can't wait to go camping." I said.

"Can you tell me about the place we're going again?" Yugi asked.

"Well, my aunt and uncle used to take me camping to this old camping grounds when I was a little girl. Camp Croft." I said, telling Yugi of the place that I remembered when I was a little girl.

"And that's where we're going?" Yugi asked.

"You don't have a problem with it, do you?" I asked, beginning to feel sad.

"Not a problem at all, My Queen." Yugi said.

He then kissed my hand.

I began to giggle.

Yugi gave me a hug.

"I can't wait. It'll be so much fun." He said.

"It will be. Spring break starts next week." I said, in an anticipated voice.

"I think I need a break." Yugi said.

"Did I do something wrong, Yugi?" I said as my heart was beginning to beat super fast.

"You've done nothing wrong, Miranda." Yugi said. "I just need a break from the ramblings of Mr. 'i have a degree in psychology' Kuskey in Social Studies 2."

I looked over at Yami and Yama.

Yami was gently embracing his Queen.

I sighed sadly.

"Want me to hug you like that?" Yugi asked.

Tears were beginning to fill in my eyes.

"Miranda?" Yugi said.

I then embraced him.

Yugi hugged me back and gently stroked my hair.

"It's all okay." Yugi said. "I'm here for you and I love you."

"Yugi..." I said, worried.

"Yes?" Yugi said, looking into my eyes.

"Why do I feel so...broken?" I said.

"I don't know." Yugi said, "but I'm here for you, and always will be."

"Yugi, when can I talk to the Pharaoh?" I asked.

"Whenever you like." Yugi said.

"Okay..." I said, rather unsure.

Yami looked over at them for a second.

"Miranda..." Yama said, worried.

Yami looked back at Yama.

"She needs us, doesn't she?" He said.

"She needs you." Yama said.

Yami nodded, then went over to me.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Miranda?" Yami said.

I just looked at Yugi and held onto him.

Yugi held onto me.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked.

"Yugi, no! Don't go!" I said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Yugi said.

"Is this about the Seal of Orichalcos?" Tea asked.

Yugi shook his head.

"I thought we got rid of it, Yuge." Joey said.

Yugi nodded.

"But, why is it happening to Miranda?" Tea asked, concerned.

"I don't know." Yami said. " I hope it's just school stress."

"Yami, this happened to you before. This was how you were when you lost Yugi." Yama said.

Yami looked at me.

"NO!" I said, screaming.

Yugi held me close.

"You haven't lost me." He said, reassuringly.

I clutched onto my heart.

Yugi gently placed his hand over mine .

"My Queen." He said, "it's okay. I'm here. I love you. Please calm down...Please?"

I then began to breathe in and out, calmly.

Yugi hugged me.

"Hey, Yugi." I said.

"Hi." Yugi said, looking into my eyes.

"Am I okay?" I asked.

"I think you are now." Yugi said.

"Oh." I said.

"Anything else feel off?" Yugi asked.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Yugi asked.

"I'm feeling better." I said.

Yugi smiled.

"Yugi?" I said.

"Yes?" Yugi said.

"I'm sorry if I was freaking out. I was worried about you and Yami." I said, feeling shameful.

"It's okay." Yugi said, hugging her.

I began to look at Yami.

I reached one of my hands out to him.

Yami reached out and held my hand.

"You won't lose us again." He said.

My eyed were beginning to glisten.

"Miranda. It's okay." Yami said, comfortingly.

I looked at him and then at Yugi.

Yugi looked at me.

"I promise you." Yami said reassuringly.

I blinked the tears away that were just about to roll from my eyes. I then began to feel a very warm feeling.

Yugi hugged me close.

I looked at Yugi and smiled.

Yugi looked back and smiled.

"So, there are cupcakes and so many other things over there." I said, looking over at the refreshments.

"What would you like?" Yugi asked.

"Oh...Um, Yugi...You're being too modest." I said, blushing.

"Cookies?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sure there are those sweet cookies that have rabbits decorated in that sweet sprinkle stuff." I said as my mouth began to water.

Yugi smiled, and got me a couple.

"Here." He said.

"Well, we can talk about anything." Tea said.

"Yeah. Like a great duel." Joey said as I was eating my first cookie.

Yugi sat back.

"Which duel? We've been through a lot." He said.

"How about today's duel?" Joey said.

I slouched in my seat.

 _I'm dead_ I said to myself.

"Yeah...about that..." Yugi said, looking at me.

My eyes began to grow wide.

"When and where were you thinking?" Yugi asked, beginning to look at me upside down.

I looked at him.

Yugi looked back at me so that he was looking at me upside down.

"What's going on, Yuge? Was it something I said?" Joey asked.

Tea rolled her eyes.

"Nope." Yugi said, sitting back up.

Yami looked back over at Yama.

I then looked at Yami.

"Yami, she doesn't have to duel, if she doesn't want to. I'll take her place so that it'll be pharaoh to pharaoh." Yama said.

"Okay." Yami said.

He then looked between me and Yama.

"Yugi..." I said.

Yugi looked at me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why did Joey have to say that word? I'm afraid that I'm going to lose everything, just like when Yami lost you, Yugi." I said, feeling my heart crack.

"Miranda..." Yugi said, hugging me again.

Tristan looked over at Joey.

"You and your big mouth..." Tristan said, getting angry.

"I can't help it." Joey said.

"Oh you're going to help it when I crack your neck..." Tristan said and then, he began to have a sharp grip on Joey's neck.

"Guys" Yugi said, "Come on... No neck breaking in school. Think of the mess."

Tristan and Joey looked at each other.

"It's my fault, Yuge. I shouldn't have mentioned it." Joey said, sighing sadly.

Yugi looked at me.

"Apology accepted, Joey." I said.

Yugi looked back at Joey and smiled.

"Any ideas now, guys?" Tea said.

"We could talk about this weekend." Yugi said.

"Yes!" I said, my spirit lifting.

Yugi smiled.

"Can you tell us more about the place?" He asked.

"Well, it has a lake, which is why my aunt and uncle brought canoes." I said.

"Will we also be able to go swimming?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I think so." I said.

"How long will it take to get there?" Yugi asked.

"Well, it took us maybe thirty minutes to an hour." I said.

"Okay." Yugi said. "What are we going to do to pass the time?"

"Well, we could duel each other so, remember to bring your cards." I said.

Joey then looked at Tristan.

"Of course I will." Yugi said.

"Here I stand...The next camping duelist champion!" Joey said.

Yugi snickered.

"What?" Joey said.

"You'll have some stiff competition." Yugi said, putting his arm around me.

I looked at Yugi and smiled.

 **(So, Miranda is reminiscing about when she was a little girl and she went camping with her aunt, uncle and family to Camp Croft. I also hope that you guys like the interaction between Joey and Tristan, just like in the show. I'll see you guys in chapter two.)**


End file.
